To determine the safety of two cycles of high-dose melphalan in patients with AL amyloidosis. To also collect clinical and laboratory data in order to describe potential efficacy of high-dose melphalan in patients with AL amyloidosis. Since this is a phase I study no inferential statistical analysis of efficacy will be performed.